Notre corps, notre cœur
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Cuando su corazón se unía al de ella todo era posible, pero cuando lo expresaban por sus cuerpos entonces se volvía real". KentinxOC. Serie de viñetas. LEER ACLARACIONES.
1. Manos

_**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré es una creación original de la compañía Beemoov._

 _ **Advertencias:** Lemon, Lime, Personajes OC, Demasiadas dosis de azúcar (?)._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** -Las palabras que serán utilizadas para los capítulos son tomados de la Tabla Corporal de Musa Hetaliana._

 _-La Sucrette que he creado para Kentin se llama Samantha Johnson._

 _-Según la página oficial Kentin no cuenta con apellido, o al menos no ha sido revelado, así que lo he nombrado Kentin McCarteen._

 _-Los capítulos se ubican después del episodio 28 de Amour Sucré._

 _-El fanfic respetará los eventos sobresalientes del juego pero las reacciones y acciones de Sucrette variarán de la línea de historia original._

 _Mucho gusto, soy aishiteru-sama y es la primera vez que estoy en esta sección. Espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro ya que Amour Sucré ha llamado fuertemente mi atención en los últimos días, sobre todo después de que vi lo que pasa en el episodio 28._

 _Llegué a pensar que NUNCA sucedería, pero ahí está. Finalmente pasó y yo no podría estar más contenta, sobre todo cuando se ve en retrospectiva todo lo que ha sucedido con el chico que han elegido. Una linda historia, quizá demasiado aletargada para mi gusto, aunque sin duda emocionante._

 _Así que señoritas, caballeros, heme aquí siendo partícipe del mundo de Amour Sucré en FF.  
_

 _En cuanto a Sucrette, la advertencia de cambios en sus reacciones es que no sería emocionante escribir sobre esto si no hubiese variedad. Las respuestas del juego son limitadas y dudo mucho que las Sucrette's sean exactamente iguales, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer cambios en su personalidad pero respetando los eventos de Amour Sucré._

 _Con eso aclarado, espero les guste._

 _ ***Chico elegido: Kentin McCarteen.**_

 _ ***Sucrette: Samantha Johnson** (Ojos azules. Cabello castaño oscuro a la cintura y semi ondulado. Tiene un flequillo largo que le cae por el lado derecho de su frente y en parte de su ojo. De complexión delgada pero con busto y caderas notorias. El resto de sus características se irán revelando conforme a los capítulos). **  
**_

* * *

 _ **"Notre corps, notre cœur"**_

* * *

 **01# Manos.**

* * *

Sintió que tembló ligeramente.

Algo de color se instaló en sus mejillas rogando internamente que ella no lo notara.

 _Qué cálidas._

Casi contuvo el aliento pero se obligó a respirar para no quedar en ridículo.

 _Realmente eran cálidas sus manos._

Él tuvo la iniciativa, un acto reflejo cuando ella resbaló al caminar alegre por el límite de la acera.

La escuela militar le enseñó a estar atento, ser el primero en reaccionar frente a lo imprevisto pero, entre el susto de ella y su propia reacción, quedó espacio para sentir sus pequeñas manos sujetadas a las propias.

Eran cálidas, delgadas, suaves, emanaban un calor agradable y un aroma a rosas a causa de la crema humectante que seguramente utilizó.

No dijeron nada a pesar de que ella recuperó el equilibrio. Quizá fue porque ambos notaron aquel detalle y decidieron dejarlo estar, o quizá fue que estaban demasiado emocionados para contrariar. Quién sabía.

A pesar del tiempo de conocerse seguía pareciéndole un misterio lo que cruzaba por los pensamientos de Samantha.

Era transparente en muchas ocasiones, como esa en que un marcado sonrojo invadía su rostro.

A la vez era todo un misterio, como en ese momento que levantó la mirada para observarlo.

Ella era todo al mismo tiempo, una irónica y armoniosa combinación que lo dejaba como un tonto, pero que lo alentaba.

Se sintió con el permiso de seguir tomando sus manos que también lo sujetaban, y al mismo tiempo, sintió que abusaba del derecho.

Pero era ridículo, ¿no? Era bastante comprensible que se tomaran de las manos si ella resbaló. Hubiese sido terrible dejarla caer por suposiciones innecesarias.

… Y siendo honesto, no necesitaba de un incidente para sentir esas manos. _Ya no._

— Gracias — Samantha rió un poco y se sintió algo más relajado — Qué tonta, no me fijé por dónde pisaba.

— Eso te enseñará a ser más atenta — respondió sonriendo un poco — ¿Algo te distrajo?

— Más bien no podía dejar de mirar a alguien.

Ella lo miró con esos grandes ojos azules que lo atrajeron desde que la conoció.

No estaba seguro, pero apostaría a que lo sintió temblar un poco por el agarre que aún mantenían.

Mucho cambió luego de que regresó de la escuela militar, más nunca el nerviosismo y la emoción de ser el centro de su atención… o al menos de la mayoría, ya que Samantha era el tipo de chica que ayudaba a los demás.

Era molesto, sentía celos que como "Ken" jamás hubiera expresado, pero entendía que no sería ella misma de lo contrario.

No podía imaginársela sin hablar con Rosalya y Alexy, o sin alentar a Violeta, sin reír con Iris y Kim; ni mencionar cuando trataba con el resto de los chicos.

Pero no había nada que temer ya que sólo él había sentido esas manos que le correspondían emocionadas.

Ambos sentía lo mismo, lo transmitían con el toque que se hizo más firme al retomar el paso con sus dedos entrelazados.

— ¿Y? ¿Quieres saber a quién miraba~?

La escuchó reír y fue como si el día mejorara un poco más, algo casi imposible ya que no podría haber nada mejor que tener una cita con su novia, con _su_ Samantha.

Sonrió.

— No es necesario, ya lo sé~


	2. Piernas

**.**

* * *

 **02# Piernas.  
**

* * *

— Uno, dos, tres, salto y vuelta, ¡de nuevo! ¡Uno, dos, tres, salto y vuelta!

Samantha lo había invitado a su práctica de jazz.

Realmente fue una sorpresa porque nunca se imaginó que le gustara el baile, sobre todo de ese que requería bastante estilización de los movimientos, pero sería un idiota de haberse negado así que de inmediato aceptó. Naturalmente la invitaría a tomar algo cuando terminara.

Estaba encantado de que lo incluyera en sus actividades, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un poco raro.

Las artes ciertamente no eran lo suyo, y luego de la última jornada de puertas abiertas de la escuela no quería ni mencionar la palabra, así que era un tanto incómodo estar ahí. Por supuesto que sólo observaba desde los asientos, pero los movimientos estilizados le recordaban alguna pieza de teatro que vio de niño.

Aun así no lo despreciaba por el esfuerzo físico que realizaban: se necesitaba disciplina en cualquier actividad y se preguntaba cuánta práctica requirieron para tener esa flexibilidad, el ritmo y la delicadeza para seguir las indicaciones.

Samantha le comentó que dentro de poco iban a presentar un número en el teatro local y no había nada que infringiera más presión que un evento. Esperaba que lo lograran, sobre todo con la profesora que le recordaba con sus exigencias al antiguo teniente de la escuela.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Su novia fue a cambiarse luego del calentamiento para practicar la pieza central y… ella salió del vestido con una camiseta algo holgada de color gris junto con un _leggin_ beige.

Se sonrojó profundamente.

N-No era que no hubiese notado su figura en la escuela, ¡p-pero ese p-pantalón era r-realmente ajustado! ¡WAH!

No pudo quitarle la vista de encima a riesgo de parecer un pervertido.

E-Esas piernas eran perfectas.

— ¡Muy bien, todos a sus lugares! ¡Samantha, espero que hayas practicado tu solo!

— ¡Sí!

Eran unas piernas largas, no demasiado delgadas pero muy bien definidas. Hacían perfecta armonía con el resto de su cuerpo que esperaba una señal para bailar.

E-Eran preciosas.

De pronto ella ya se movió al centro del grupo y optó una posición que le hubiera costado trabajo a cualquiera que no acostumbrara el ejercicio.

Al verla así no podía creer que no hubiese aguantado correr cuando la invitó la última vez.

Comenzó la música con un suave trineo de guitarra.

 _"Long ago just like the hearse, you die to get in again"_ distinguió en la voz del cantante prestando más atención.

Cuando comenzó la música propiamente todos hicieron movimientos hermosos y fuertes, acercándose más entre ellos para formar parejas y continuar bailando pero… S-Samantha no bailaría con ningún chico, ¿verdad? ¡Más valía, porque le rompería la cara al primer idiota que intentara tocarla de más!

Sin embargo, todo eso lo olvidó cuando ella comenzó a moverse.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en sincronía con la música realizando pasos suaves, delicados, y luego ejecutando los que requerían fuerza y rapidez.

Esas piernas ya no sólo le parecían hermosas, sino realmente talentosas y fuertes.

Hipnotizaban en los momentos que debían y después sorprendían cuando menos lo esperaba.

Sabía que ella amaba el baile, pero no creyó que tuviera tanto talento. Sin duda era la estrella de la presentación con su estilo delicado, con la música que parecía unírsele a cada paso, giro y vuelta.

Qué bella era.

…

El ensayo duró 30 minutos más. Repetían cada vez la pieza hasta que salía mejor que la anterior.

Al terminar salieron a tomar algo como lo tenían previsto, pero sin duda iría más seguido a verla.

Tenía que ver esas piernas nuevamente en acción.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** La canción que bailan es "Helena" de My Chemical Romance. El video oficial deja ver a los bailarines._


	3. Espalda

**.**

* * *

 **03# Espalda.  
**

* * *

A pesar de que ya habían pasado meses desde que Kentin regresó de la escuela militar, seguían sorprendiéndola los cambios físicos y personales que saltaban a la vista: su nueva estatura, su cambio de ropa, sus músculos trabajados, el peinado desordenado, la determinación que lo llevaba a luchar por sus puntos de vista…

El antiguo Ken seguía dentro de él con su amabilidad, su atención, un poco de tierna torpeza, pero entre lo que cambió y lo que permaneció, la sorprendía sobre todo su espalda.

Antes era estrecha, pequeña, incluso infantil por su antiguo suéter y ligeramente encorvada; sin embargo ahora era la de todo un joven: ancha, enderezada, interesante por la camisa blanca que llevaba encima, y más que nada, la seguridad que inspiraba era increíble.

Al verla sentía como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle, como cuando hicieron la obra de Caperucita Roja y él saltó a protegerla, o cuando la cargaba durante los juegos en el parque.

Kentin desde antes siempre tuvo el instinto de defenderla aún si no estaba en sus posibilidades, pero ahora que podía la hacía sentir como la chica más delicada de todas.

Y lo adoraba.

No obstante, se preguntaba cuántas veces estuvieron en la posición exactamente contraria.

 **— ¡Hey, Sam! — escuchó a Kim preguntar desde mitad del pasillo — ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?**

 **— ¡Estoy buscando a Kentin! ¿Lo has visto?**

 **— Creo que estaba yendo hacia el gimnasio — eso era del otro lado de la escuela — Si vas corriendo creo que lo alcanzas antes de que empiece la clase.**

 **Desconocía cuántas veces en el pasado Kentin había intentado correr hacia ella. Todas esas ocasiones en que sólo podía ver su espalda mientras se alejaba aparentemente siempre de él.**

 **¿Habría pensando que jamás iba a alcanzarla?**

 **Antes eran amigos, y siendo sincera, no se interesó en él románticamente, pero lo quería mucho a pesar de que sus habilidades de acosador la incomodaban un poco; le tuvo cariño porque no soportaba que abusaran y se burlaran de él, así que lo defendía, lo consolaba, lo escuchaba ya que Kentin necesitaba una amiga.**

 **Él vio su espalda muchas veces cuando hizo frente a sus abusadores, y probablemente muchas más cuando sus sentimientos trataban de alcanzarla.**

 **Ahora era ella quien corría viendo su espalda, queriendo llegar más lejos que antes.**

 **— ¡Iris! ¿Viste a Kentin cruzar por aquí?**

 **— Sí, hace unos minutos.**

 **— ¡Gracias!**

 **— ¿P-Pero a dónde vas? ¡Ya casi empieza la clase!**

 **— ¡Llegaremos a tiempo, no te preocupes!**

 **Tuvo que luchar por él cuando regresó, y mentiría si dijera que su cambio físico no tuvo que ver, sin embargo su personalidad era más madura, determinada, confiada. Entonces pudo reconocer que sus emociones cambiaron, aunque recibió ayuda de cierto osito de peluche que descansaba en su cómoda.**

 **Era su turno de alcanzar esa figura que avanzaba sin vacilación.**

 **— ¡Kentin! — lo abrazó por la espalda en cuanto lo vio. Descansó su rostro en la camisa que olía a lavanda.**

 **— ¿S-Samantha? ¿Qué haces?**

 **No se rendiría, justo como él no lo hizo.**

 **— Tu linda novia viene por ti para que no te pierdas la case, ¡así que apresúrate!**

 **— ¡Y-Ya voy!**

 **Deseaba llegar hasta él y caminar a su lado.**


	4. Rostro

.

* * *

 **04# Rostro.**

* * *

Era sorprendente lo mucho que el rostro de una persona podía expresar, sobre todo tratándose de Kentin.

— ¡Argh! ¡Odio esto! ¡No entiendo nada! — se quejaba mientras revolvía su propio cabello — ¡¿Qué tiene que ver una X con una Z y una Y?! ¡No tiene sentido!

Primero estuvo concentrado con sus facciones más o menos relajadas; luego expresó confusión al mover un poco las cejas; llegada la desesperación su rostro fue todo un poema de muecas que la hacían reír ligeramente.

Kentin jamás podría ocultar lo que sentía, no tenía duda de eso.

— ¡No te rías! — la fulminó con la mirada pero no tuvo ningún efecto en ella — ¡No es gracioso! ¡Si no logro entender esto no pasaré el examen de Geometría Analítica!

— No me estoy riendo de tu desgracia~

— ¡¿Entonces de qué?!

Ahora tenía las cejas fruncidas y un leve morrito. Cierto tono carmín coloraba sus mejillas.

No había cambiado en ese sentido, no obstante, ahora sin las gafas podía apreciarse de verdad las facciones que se contraían por impotencia. Lo mismo era cuando estaban en sus momentos personales: una mirada soñadora, la cara relajada, el sonrojo y la sonrisa… era tan evidente la alegría compartida.

— Me estoy riendo de los pucheros que haces.

— ¡¿Puche…?! ¡No soy un niño!

— ¿Seguro? Porque si lo fueras un poquito yo podría darte un _premio_ si te relajaras~

Qué bueno que no estaba la bibliotecaria o ya los habría echado por las quejas de Kentin… y también era bueno porque así nadie los molestaba~

El sonrojo de su novio fue prueba de que entendió en qué pensaba.

— ¿Q-Qué clase de premio?

Escucharlo tartamudear era adorable y pronto también se encontró colorada.

— Respira un poco y lo descubrirás~

Observó su rostro mientras lo intentaba.

Le gustaba cómo sus mechones enmarcaban sus mejillas, cómo varios cabellos se colaban por su frente y destellaban en luces almendradas; la atraían sus ojos verde turquesa que combinaba con su nariz estilizada y con sus labios finos, con la piel apiñonada de todo un joven…

Pero sobre todo, le gustaba que todo el conjunto fuera dominado por las emociones… como en ese momento que aún rojo inhalaba y exhalaba ansiando el premio misterioso.

Ahora se sentía realmente tonta cuando, al inicio de su relación, le pidió discreción, ¡qué tonta! Kentin era un poema de sentimientos y era obvio que su solicitud estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. Lo bueno que consiguió arreglarlo antes de que se arruinara.

— ¿Listo? — pareció más relajado.

— S-Sí — carraspeó — ¿Cuál es ese premio?

Sonrió y sin vacilación acercó el rostro al suyo. No importaba si alguien entraba o si los llamaban, esas ya eran cosas que no le interesaban.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo besó suave pero firme, y suspiró enamorada cuando él correspondió. El escalofrío que sentía, apostaba, nunca desaparecería.

…

Se besaron varios minutos antes de tomar espacio. Se sonrieron nerviosos, felices, gustándole sus facciones cuando reía tan contento.

— Si logras resolver los problemas habrá mucho más de esto~

— Dalo por hecho.


	5. Ojos

**.**

* * *

 **05# Ojos.  
**

* * *

— ¡Cookie! ¡Vamos, ve por la pelota! — sus risas se combinaban con los ladridos animados de su mascota — ¡Sí, por allá! ¡En los arbustos!

Veía la escena y casi no podía creer que estuviera pasando: Samantha y él habían ido juntos al parque para jugar con Cookie.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que pasaría… bueno, como "Ken" se habría emocionado mucho, pero no tanto como "Kentin" lo hacía en ese momento.

— ¡Aw, sí! ¡Buen chico! — Cookie corría de regreso con el juguete en el hocico — ¡Kentin, qué bien educado lo tienes!

— Sí, pero no todo el crédito es mío, él es muy listo y aprende rápido.

Acarició las orejas del pequeño pastor alemán y fue su turno de lanzarle la pelota, aunque despacio para no perderlo de vista. Era mejor prevenir cualquier incidente con otros perros porque no pensaba repetir la experiencia con Kiki y Demonio.

— Ha crecido bastante, muy pronto dejará de ser un cachorro — bajó la vista para mirarla — Pero seguirá siendo el mismo perro alegre de siempre.

Ella sintió que la observaba y levantó el rostro.

La combinación que hacían sus grandes ojos azules con esas pestañas negras y ligeramente rizadas era perfecta. Podría pasar horas mirándola sin temor a parecer idiota.

Sin embargo, aun cuando era los ojos más bellos de todos, no se compraba a cuando expresaba sus emociones a través de ellos, tan honestas y espontáneas.

Samantha era sincera en cada reacción, dudaba que pudiera ocultar cualquier inquietud a pesar de todo.

Sus orbes azules siempre serían lo que la delatarían.

— ¿Qué es lo que me miras?~

— ¿No puedo hacerlo?

— Yo no dije eso — lo miró de aquella forma que lo hacía sonrojar. Era imposible reaccionar de otro modo — Sólo me gustaría escuchar tus motivos~

Maldición, ahora sentía que el color se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Pudo volverse más confiado y determinado en la escuela militarizada, pero esos ojos azules siempre tendrían el poder de abrumarlo de emoción y de nervios.

Carraspeó tratando de recuperar su postura, pero la forma en que lo veía delataba sólo una cosa.

Ante los ladridos alegres de su cachorro tuvo el impulso de besarla, siendo bien recibido a pesar de que la tomó por sorpresa.

Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo temblar ante eso.

— ¿Te quedó claro?~ — fue su turno de reír por la encantadora vergüenza de su novia.

Sus orbes trasmitían tantas cosas que lo hacían querer arrojarse a abrazarla más fuerte.

Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella: la capacidad para decirle todo con una mirada.

La sorpresa de cuando se reencontraron, su tristeza cuando lloró por culpa de la zorra de Debrah, su ira cuando la pesada de Ámber se metía con ella, la alegría de obtener el papel principal para "Caperucita Roja", la emoción de cuando la besó por primera vez en los vestidores… todo podía trasmitirlo a través de sus ojos que eran más azules que el cielo de la mañana.

Esto era especial porque se sabía el único capaz de saber exactamente qué pensaba con sólo mirarla.

Ella rió nerviosa, acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja para luego recibir a Cookie.

— B-Buen chico, trajiste la pelota muy rápido — vio que su mascota se ponía patitas arriba, recibiendo caricias en su pancita — ¡Qué lindo eres! Te pareces a tu dueño~

— Oye, yo no tengo cara de perro.

— Pero eres lindo~

— ¡No lo soy! P-Preferiría que dijeras que soy… atractivo…

Ella rió. Él también pudo hacerlo.

Vio amor en sus ojos cuando se miraron nuevamente y no pudo más que emocionarse, dejando que le pusiera la correa a Cookie para dar una vuelta por el parque… aunque, cuando menos lo esperó, ambos echaron a correr.

— ¡H-Hey! ¡¿A dónde van?!

— ¡Atrápanos si puedes!

Fue detrás de ellos a toda velocidad.

Los ojos de Samantha brillaban con el sol.


	6. Labios

**.**

* * *

 **06# Labios.  
**

* * *

— N-Ngh.

Sus ojos cerrados, su cintura entre sus manos, el leve temblor de sus piernas y los jadeos que apenas podía reprimir…

 _Era preciosa._

— K-Kentin.

Sonrió sobre sus labios con travesura.

Amaba cuando decía su nombre de forma entrecortada, con el aire escapándose entre beso y beso; apretaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentía claramente las pequeñas manos colocarse sobre su pecho para apretar la tela de su camiseta negra.

Comenzaba a hacer calor.

— Llegaremos t-tarde a clase — susurró sólo en un pequeño momento que le dio para respirar — Pronto será el examen…

— Le pedimos sus apuntes a Rosalya — sonrió insinuantes mientras otro beso era depositado en su boca de tono durazno — ¿O realmente quieres detenerte?

Casi pudo reír cuando un sonrojo más marcado se apoderó de su rostro.

No tenía que responder, sabía su respuesta.

Estaban en los vestidores a finales de su hora libre de la tarde. Entre todas las cosas que pudieron hacer, fueron a ese sitio para tener un poco de privacidad, algo que no era fácil de tener dentro de la escuela. Sobre todo con la curiosas amigas de Samantha y de esos tontos gemelos que sólo molestaban.

Al fin solos.

No fue necesario proponer nada, con sólo tomarse la mano sabían a dónde ir y qué quería hacer.

En cuanto entraron se ocultaron tras los casilleros del fondo y, tras una exhalación de nerviosismo, llegó la sonrisa de ella. El tipo de curvatura que delataba emoción, algo de vergüenza pero completa disposición; él no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento, acariciar su mejilla, rozar su boca finamente retocada en labial durazno.

Un beso.

Llegó el primer beso de ese momento íntimo con algo de pudor y suavidad, seguridad para no incomodarse mutuamente, pero sólo eso bastó para acercar sus cuerpos en un abrazo y darle la bienvenida al resto de los besos.

No tenían ganas de separarse por la aburrida clase del profesor Farres, no cuando Samantha apretaba su camiseta, no cuando correspondía los roces de labios que poco a poco se hacían más profundos.

Nunca sintió algo así.

— N-Ngh — ella jadeó cuando se… atrevió a aventurarse más.

De los labios rozó con la punta de la lengua tímidamente para… intentar un nuevo tipo de beso. Lo había visto en las películas, y en aquel tiempo pensó que era algo asqueroso, pero teniendo a Samantha entre sus brazos la idea no parecía tan mala.

Hubo duda. Percibió sus labios temblando y casi entró en pánico pensando que le desagradaba la idea. Sin embargo, se sintió pronto correspondido y… y del labial durazno que seguramente se le impregnó, pasó a descubrir el interior de su boca.

Algo les pasó en ese momento.

De la timidez inicial, muy pronto se sintieron cómodos. Y todavía más que eso: se sintieron sumergidos en una sensación totalmente nueva.

Ella se pegó por entero a él, pasando las manos por detrás de su cuello; él abrazó más la cintura que percibía a través de su blusa de color lila.

Algo… pasaba… n-no podían detenerse.

Le gustaban sus labios cuando sonreía, al hacer puchero, cuando comía pastelillo… pero mucho más al besar, sobre todo con esa sensación.

— ¡Sam, Kentin! — se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar a Rosalya — Sé que están ahí, ¡no me obliguen a ir por ustedes~!

Se miraron.

Por alguna razón ambos se arreglaron la ropa con rapidez, ¿pero por qué? ¡N-No hicieron nada malo!

Sam salió primero intercambiando una frase con Rosalya, y luego él. Esperaba que el labial de su novia no se le hubiese impregnado tanto. La chica de cabello blanco los miró raro, luego sonrió yendo juntos a clase con toda prontitud.

Intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos.

Tenían que probar nuevamente besarse así.


	7. Brazos

_._

* * *

 **07# Brazos.  
**

* * *

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando la directora anunció que se celebraría la semana de la salud con jornadas de Educación Física. No habían tenido una actividad física oficial desde la carrera de orientación así que los tomó desprevenidos.

Hubo todo tipo de reacciones, desde los que la odiaron hasta quienes propusieron torneos entre distintos equipos. Futbol, basquetbol, voleibol, tenis fueron algunos de los deportes propuestos para las competencias y… estaba de más aclarar que todos debían participar. Con o sin experiencia.

Ella no tenía ningún problema, después de todo estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio pero por sus características se decidió inscribirse en el tenis. Por supuesto que tenía que practicar ya que tenía pocas nociones, sin embargo el profesor Boris se ofreció a darles pequeñas asesorías en los primeros entrenamientos para evitar accidentes.

Rosalya y Alexy trataron de escapar convenciendo a la directora de que preferían diseñar los uniformes pero esta vez no funcionó. Si ellos no lo lograron menos Ámber… aunque más bien propuso formar un equipo de animadoras.

Argh, qué escalofrío, ser animados por esa bruja sólo provocaría suicidios masivos. Lo bueno fue que el profesor Boris se dio cuenta y lo rechazó.

Kentin por supuesto estaba encantado con la idea. Podía afirmar sin dudas que era el que tenía mejor condición física del grupo, tal vez de todo el instituto, y al escuchar el anuncio sonrió victorioso.

Se alegraba por él ya que sabía que sería su momento de brillar, ¡lo apoyaría en todo! Por eso estaba ahí, en las bancas del gimnasio viéndolo en su práctica de basquetbol e intentando no desatraerlo para que se coordinara con su equipo.

Alexy y Kim también eligieron esa actividad pero sus prácticas eran en el patio. Recibían ayuda de Boris aunque no era como entrenar en el club propiamente de basquetbol.

¡Estaba segura que el equipo de Kentin ganaría! No por menos era el capitán y le decía al resto dónde moverse, así lograban una verdadera coordinación.

Lo que más le sorprendía eran lo fuertes que se volvieron sus brazos.

Claro que lo notó cuando fue el incidente del laboratorio pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlos se sentía más impresionada, sobre todo si lo comparaba con antes.

"Ken" físicamente era delgado, bajo para su edad, sin reflejos ni fuerza; ahora era todo lo contrario y sentía sonrojarse con sólo mirarlo.

Recibía la pelota con precisión, la hacía rebotar con constancia y de repente sus músculos se contraían para pasarla a alguien más; burlaba a su oponente, aferraba la pelota, y de un gran salto estiraba sus brazos arrojándola directo a la cesta. Era sorprendente.

Por otro lado, aun admirando sus capacidades, el aspecto era lo que le provocaba un agradable escalofrío.

Lucía tan fuerte, capaz no sólo de proteger sino también de atacar con determinación.

No era musculoso en exceso, eso le gustaba mucho ya que al lado de su fuerza venía la suavidad; los brazos capaces de levantarla sin problema también la guardaban con cuidado, la sujetaban con tal dulzura que la hacía suspirar enternecida.

Kentin había cambiado físicamente pero seguía siendo amable y lindo en el fondo. Ese era Kentin de verdad.

…

La práctica terminó y lo esperó a que fuera a ducharse en los vestidores. Cuando salió le ofreció una botella de agua y juntos salieron a mirar el resto de las prácticas.

Estaba segura que su equipo ganaría el torneo de basquetbol.


	8. Pies

.

* * *

 **08# Pies.**

* * *

Había costado un poco de trabajo, organización, tiempo y sobornos, pero luego de tantos sacrificios lograron coordinarse para ir todos juntos a la playa.

Era emocionante en muchos sentidos, ¡tenían planeadas tantas cosas! Juegos, almuerzos, charlas, paseos, bromas, y aparentemente el resto estaba encantado con la idea.

Todos acomodaban lo más rápido posible las cosas que trajeron para que su estancia fuera cómoda, ¡el mar los esperaba! Hasta Castiel estaba comportándose como un caballero al ayudar a Iris y a Violeta con sus maletas.

Ella por supuesto tenía un gran motivo para estar feliz.

 **—** ¡Kentin, ya traje el resto de las cosas para armar las sillas! ¿Dónde las pongo?

— Aquí — estaba hundiendo la base de la sombrilla en la arena — Con eso sería todo, ya puedes ir a cambiarte.

— ¿Seguro? Puedo ayudarte con algo más.

 **—** Déjamelo a mí, verás que cuando regreses todo estará listo.

 **—** ¡Está bien, ya vuelvo!

Era la primera vez que iba con Kentin a la playa y tenía una combinación abrumadora de emociones, ¡apenas podía mantener la calma! Con alegría fue a ponerse su nuevo traje de baño con el resto de las chicas. Claro que hizo todo lo necesario para lucir lo más linda que podía, quería impresionar a su novio.

La etapa de pudor en su relación ya había quedado atrás, sobre todo cuando estuvo a punto de arruinarse por sus tonterías así que ahora demostraba públicamente su afecto. Lo importante era disfrutar tiempo juntos.

Regresó con su nuevo traje de baño en tono lila con holanes en la cadera y en los pechos para que lucieran más grandes~ también recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y usaba un ligero brillo contra agua en los labios. Al acercarse vio que Kentin ya tenía todo listo.

Pero cuando él la miró… le gustó cómo lo hizo… y más cuando sintió sus manos en la piel que tenía al descubierto.

 **—** E-Eres preciosa **—** casi lo dijo en un jadeo. Se sonrojó contenta.

— Justo era lo que quería que pensaras.

No obstante, el momento se arruinó cuando Alexy los atacó con una pistola de agua y Rosalya remató arrojándoles globos también con agua, ¡pagarían por esto!

Todos comenzaron a jugar y se detuvieron unas horas después para comer.

Era un ambiente agradable, hasta Karla parecía menos fastidiosa que de costumbre; Melody por su parte llevó una parrilla así que pudieron preparar hamburguesas y _hot dogs_ para todos.

Kentin y ella se sentaron debajo de su sombrilla ya con algo de tiempo a solas. Charlaban animadamente pero entonces prestó atención a sus pies.

No podía decir que eran raros porque sólo había visto los de su papá, sin embargo le dieron curiosidad así que se inclinó para tocarlos.

 **—** ¡H-Hey! ¿Qué haces?

 **—** ¿Eh? Bueno, sólo me dieron ganas de sentirlos **—** movió con cierta gracia su meñique — Nunca te los había visto.

— Eso es porque común andar por ahí mostrándolos, esa es una ocasión especial — hizo un gesto… raro — B-Bien, ya es suficiente, déjalos.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo quiero mirarlos mejor.

— ¡M-Mirar no significa tocar!

…

— Kentin~ — casi lo escuchó tragar en seco — Dime qué sientes cuando te toco aquí~

Rozó con sus dedos en la curvatura interna y observó que tenía un marcado temblor que lo contrajo. No resistió y lo hizo de nuevo sintiendo una ENORME satisfacción, ¡había descubierto su punto débil!

— ¡S-Samantha, deja de hacer eso! — estaba aguantando la risa a duras penas — ¡Detente!

— ¡No! — siguió haciéndolo con más saña — ¡Estás a mi merced!

— ¡Y-Ya no! Jajajaja — se retorcía — ¡Ya no!

Le daban cosquillas, ¡no podía creer que hubiese dado con ese detalle! Kentin, su novio que podía cargarla con un solo brazo, estaba completamente sometido.

¡Jah! Se sentía poderosa al ver cómo reía y rogaba, aunque también lo tomó como un detalle especial.

Ella era la única que conocía su secreto, ¡un punto más para su relación!


	9. Cuello

.

* * *

 **09# Cuello  
**

* * *

M-Mierda.

Observaba al profesor Farres pero no tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo, ¿Qué de qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Sobre qué? Trató de escribir unas frases en su cuaderno a pesar de que le temblaban demasiado los dedos.

R-Rayos, era imposible concentrarse, tenía ganas de aventar la mesa por la ventana, ¡y vaya que era capaz! Con la voz del profesor y de las voces culpables de su cabeza sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Estuvo tentado a salir presuroso del salón pero el suave toque de Samantha hizo que la mirara.

Estaba muy roja, tímida, incluso podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos pero sonreía un poco. Supo que estaba tan avergonzada y sorprendida como él, con algo más que no sabría decir… o quizá sí, estaba más más satisfecha. Quizá algo traviesa.

Bajar la mirada a su cuello que era cubierto totalmente por su chaqueta azul lo hizo encogerse de pena.

N-No podía creer lo que le había hecho… ¡n-no era que se arrepintiera como tal! Pero ni siquiera pidió permiso, ¡no se dio ni siquiera cuenta hasta que ya estaba hecho! Se dejó llevar….

— Bien chicos, eso es todo, ya pueden irse — ¿qué? ¿Ya había terminado la clase? — No olviden resolver el cuestionario de la página 75 de su libro.

Todos empezaban a salir pero él no se atrevió a mirar directamente a Samantha, ¡q-qué idiota! Hizo "aquello" por puro instinto y ahora ella era quien debía tener cerrada su chaqueta por completo.

Tuvo toda la intención de salir… no obstante, ella lo detuvo.

— Kentin, vamos, no es para tanto — tomó su mano cariñosamente — Sé que te avergüenza, a mí también, pero no hubo daños y todo quedó entre nosotros.

— ¡E-Es fácil para ti decirlo!

— ¿Preferirías que estuviera molesta?

— ¡N-No! Pero tu reacción me sorprende… cualquiera en tu lugar me habría abofeteado…

— Yo no soy cualquiera, tampoco estábamos haciendo nada desagradable… — la vio sonrojarse aún más — A mí me gustó…

Aunque no tanto como él al escuchar esa confesión.

Antes de clase estaban en el jardín besándose, era algo que les gustaba mucho. Se trataba de una experiencia incomparable poder unir sus labios junto a un mutuo sentimiento, uno que habían querido admitir desde hacía mucho.

Se dejaron llevar, se abrazaron… sin embargo, de su boca pasó a su siente y luego a su… c-cuello.

Fue algo nuevo, inexplorado. Pudo aspirar mejor el aroma suave de duraznos mezclado con lilas y naranja; sintió bajo su boca la piel sensible y ligeramente cálida; también apreció de cerca cómo la recorrió un temblor y luego el tono colorado que adquirió la zona.

No se dio cuenta, o quizá sí, fue como si dejara de pensar por unos momentos.

Cuando observó ya estaba hecho.

Una marca.

Había una rojísima marca en el cuello de Samantha.

Él se la hizo en medio de los besos que depositó ahí.

Santo Dios.

…

Por eso ella tenía cerrada la chaqueta. Gracias al cielo era de cuello de tortuga y por eso la cubría bien, aunque mirarla no era fácil a pesar de todas las disculpas que le ofreció.

N-No sabía qué le sucedió, por eso con lo último que dijo sintió que le daría un ataque.

— ¡¿T-Te gustó?! — qué suerte que sólo estuvieran ellos en el salón.

— S-Sí — jugó con uno de sus mechones castaños — C-Confieso que fue extraño… pero me gustó… c-creo que fue algo sexy…

¡Iba a desmayarse! Se suponía que era un chico fuerte y determinado, ¡confiado! No obstante esto superaba sus fuerzas.

Por un momento quiso besarla de nuevo; por otro quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

Esto era nuevo en su relación pero sentía que podían avanzarlo juntos, sin presiones.

Sólo atinó a reír nervioso.

Ella también.


	10. Nuca

_._

* * *

 **10# Nuca  
**

* * *

Había pasado algo horrible esa mañana.

Entre las charlas que tuvieron en el almuerzo, Iris les confesó que un imbécil la molestó en el autobús que tomaba para llegar a la escuela. Ocurrió justo ese día y con lo inocente que era resultó todo un impacto, incluso estaba llorando, ¡y no era para menos! Era lo peor que podía pasarles, le daba escalofrío de sólo imaginar a un desconocido tocándola en el transporte.

Rosalya la regañó pro no reaccionar al igual que Kim, Violeta se puso pálida y Peggy habló sobre los derechos de la mujer pero Iris no necesitaba reproches sino apoyo.

Hubo sugerencias de ir juntas a clase, usar rutas alternativas, incluso pedirle a la directora que la escuela contratara con trasporte particular. Sin embargo, la triste verdad quera que todas corrían riesgo.

La conclusión fue que necesitaban saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, ¡defenderse! Y el único en quien pudieron pensar fue en Kentin, ¡claro! Habiendo asistido a la militar conocería movimientos para neutralizar al enemigo, hasta podría darles consejos para reconocer a personas sospechosas.

Por petición de Iris el asunto del acosador no sería mencionado pero sí estaba de acuerdo en que le pidieran el favor a Kentin. Necesitaban conocer al menos lo básico para defenderse.

No fue difícil convencerlo y respetó que no le compartieron el motivo. Por otra parte parecía feliz de que recurrieran a él en un asunto que competía habilidad y fuera física.

Se encontraron en el parque después de clases, todas con ropas deportivas y dispuestas a aprender, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a Kentin sin su camisa blanca y con unos lentes oscuros que le recordaron algún teniente de las películas sobre el ejército. Lucía tan apuesto~

— Muy bien señoritas, están aquí porque quieren aprender unos cuantos movimientos de neutralización — aunque también era estricto — No será sencillo pero con determinación al final del día serán capaces de inmovilizar a una persona el doble de pesada que ustedes.

— K-Kentin — Violeta habló tímida — ¿No vamos a herir a nadie de gravedad, cierto?

— Eso dependerá de ustedes. Cualquiera de los movimientos que aprendan en esta semana pueden ocasionar lesiones graves si aplican mucha fuerza. Igualmente pueden provocar suficiente dolor para darles tiempo de rematarlos — qué genial era, sentía estremecimiento — Así que comencemos con el calentamiento.

Todas obedecieron, era por su bien y como apoyo para Iris.

…

A pesar de que era algo pesado por el ejercicio, Kentin era paciente y consciente de sus capacidades así que no fue muy exigente ni tan duro; enseñaba bien, les daba demostraciones y las pasaba a que repitieran.

Una de las maniobras más importantes era un golpe en la nuca apenas fuerte, con algo de presión pero sí se necesitaba precisión para que funcionara ya que provocaba mareo y posterior desmayo. Requería de práctica así que lo irían desarrollando por su cuenta, aunque antes de retirarse pasaron todas a internarlo.

Muy amablemente Kentin fue el sujeto de pruebas y las corregía.

Entonces llegó su turno.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Ya todas te pegaron…

— No hay problema, se necesita de mucho más para lastimarme, ¡inténtalo lo mejor que puedas!

Asintió con mayor seguridad, y dando un paso al frente lo hizo.

 **PAS**

Kentin… cayó al suelo inconsciente…

— ¡Ah, Kentin!

— ¡Oh, Dios, ¿está bien?!

— ¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia!

— ¡Traigan agua! ¡Tratemos de hacerlo reaccionar!

— ¡N-No está muerto, ¿verdad?!

— ¡No digas esas cosas!

— ¡Kentin!

¡No! ¡No quería que esto pasara! Entraron en pánico pero luego de unos minutos despertó. En cuanto lo hizo lo abrazó muy culpable y llorando un poco.

S-Sólo esperaba que todo hubiese valido la pena.

Iris debía sentirse más segura ahora, ¿no?


	11. Pecho

**.**

* * *

 **11# Pecho  
**

* * *

¿Qué… qué había pasado?

Estaba… sobre su cama… con Kentin encima, apenas separados por unos centímetros.

No se atrevió a respirar por unos segundos, tan sólo observaba cómo él estaba tan sorprendido y desconcertado como ella, sintiendo sus respiraciones pausadas y apenas notables.

La… la mano izquierda de Kentin estaba sobre el colchón dándose soporte y la otra… la otra se encontraba sobre su pecho. Aún con el sujetador sentía su palma cálida, suave y grande que abarcaba la mayoría de la zona pero claramente notada por ser de talla 34-C.

Se… miraban a los ojos haciéndose la misma pregunta y… conscientes de la misma respuesta.

Tenían examen de Química y, con la reputación que la profesora Delanay poseía, era mejor estudiar tanto como fuera posible.

La biblioteca terminó por frustrarlos así que invitó al grupo de estudio a su casa, por eso Rosalya, Alexy, Armin, Iris y Kentin acudieron después de clase. Por fortuna no estaba su padre para incomodarlos y su madre, al ver que también asistieron sus amigas, se sintió tranquila para dejarlos estudiar.

Su habitación era pequeña para tantas personas así que se instalaron en la sala, en medio de cojines y galletas que preparó su madre… pero ella reconoció a Kentin y tuvo que recurrir a la humillante súplica para que dejara de interrogarlo, ¡Dios! ¡Era su novio, no un delincuente!

… por lo menos ella aceptaba el hecho y le cubría con su padre quien, por supuesto, no sabía nada.

Todo iba bien, sólo que olvidó un libro en su habitación y subió por él. Como tardó un poco el resto envió a Kentin para que la ayudara, cosa posible sólo porque su madre salió a comprar pan.

Hasta ese punto todo era normal, incluso bromearon y su novio tuvo tiempo de admirar el osito de peluche que descansaba en el buró.

Entonces ocurrió.

Ella perdió el equilibrio al atorarse su vestido con el cajón que cerró. Él trató de sostenerla pero terminaron cayendo juntos en la cama… en esa posición.

Cuando se dieron cuenta Kentin tenía la mano en su pecho… y ella lo miraba con una sensación que no sintió antes.

Ambos fueron sonrojándose más y más, ignorando el mundo fuera de su habitación.

Su novio quiso decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Ella, por otro lado, con trabajo reprimió un extraño sonido que quiso salir de su garganta cuando percibió que le apretaba por instinto.

Tuvo escalofrío, uno totalmente nuevo que la hizo entrecerrar la mirada.

Los dos estaban… en un lapsus extraño, desconocido pero… la cercanía y el tacto no eran nada desagradables… se les olvidó incluso que abajo los esperaban, aunque eso activó algo en el cerebro del otro.

Quiso alejarse, quitar la mano del sitio que sujetaba con suavidad… sin embargo, a punto de soltarla ella… lo detuvo colocando la mano sobre la contraria.

— ¿Samantha…?

No quería… dejarlo de sentirlo… no fue capaz de responder y sólo lo miró nuevamente pidiendo una cosa.

Kentin entonces… hizo un gesto nuevo, uno entre la determinación, la seriedad y el cariño…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bajó a besarla con suavidad, con cierta profundidad que era acompañada por esa mano apretando más y más esa zona… sentía que se perdía con la fuerza que aumentaba.

— ¡Sam, Kentin!

Se separaron de inmediato, tan rápido que su novio terminó del otro lado del cuarto y ella encerrada en su baño, ¡era la voz de Alexy! Escuchó que entró, hablaba con Kentin y que bajaron juntos entre bromas.

No sabía si agradecer o no la interrupción…

Aún sentía esa mano en su pecho.


	12. Cadera

.

* * *

 **12# Cadera  
**

* * *

— ¡Ah, Kentin! ¡N-Ngh!

— Tranquila, trata de relajarte — apretó con tanto amor su mano. Ambos temblaron juntos — N-No seguiré hasta que tú digas…

Respiraba pesadamente y la sentía aferrarse con su brazo libre.

El calor, la estrechez, la intimidad del momento… casi podría llorar confundido entre su emoción y su excitación, entre su realización y el amor correspondido.

Se estaban uniendo… Samantha y él estaban realizando un acto que sólo podría encontrar justificación en lo que sentían.

Ser testigo de sus gimoteos, de sus espasmos, de la hermosa forma en que lo miraba era mucho más de lo que soñó.

Era inmensamente afortunado, tan indigno de ser el primero en descubrir ese cuerpo desnudo… pero el más dichoso cuando ella le susurraba palabras entrecortadas de amor.

Tenía que… respirar profundo para no moverse todavía.

Había entrado en ella, tomó su inocencia y ahora con plena consciencia quería hacerla disfrutar, hacerle confiar en que tomó la decisión correcta al entregársele.

Era lo más precioso que tenía, le juró entre besos que la haría feliz. Honraría esos votos con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y todo porque la amaba.

Siempre lo hizo.

— Ngh — la sintió temblar y bajó a besarla con dulzura para entretenerla. Sus manos entrelazadas casi se fundían.

— ¿Te duele? S-Sabes que podemos detenernos…

— N-No — dijo percibiendo el fino sudor que nacía en su cuello y en sus pechos — No te apartes…

Sintió de repente un movimiento de cadera que lo hizo gruñir y… temblar de goce… realmente era una sensación incomparable estar en ella.

Se encontraban completamente solos ya que sus padres fueron a una reunión de la marina. No volverían sino hasta mañana así que invitó a Samantha para ver unas películas. La citó a las 13:00 para que la mamá de su novia no pensara cosas extrañas, incluso prometió que la devolvería a las 17:00 como máximo.

Entre las palomitas, los dulces, los refrescos… simplemente pasó… fue tan natural que ni siquiera tuvieron miedo.

Los besos se volvieron profundos, las manos viajaron sin pudor, la ropa se encontró en el suelo y ellos se frotaba ya sobre su cama… f-fue una fortuna que les hubieran regalado condones en la clase de salud, de lo contrario hubiera sido demasiado riesgoso.

Volvió a gruñir ante un nuevo movimiento de cadera, luego otro y otro.

Samantha estaba lista.

Sin dejar su abrazo comenzaron un vaivén suave, y a pesar de que fueron algo torpes, después encontraron un ritmo constante y coordinado.

Su novia era un lío de sensaciones, de sonidos, de nuevas imágenes que le permitía ver, acariciar, pero él estaba en las mismas condiciones, tan confundido y excitado como ella.

La amaba, no necesitaba ninguna razón para convencerse.

Lo sentía, lo estaba realizando junto a ella en movimientos más atrevidos. Y quizá era un neófito pero tenía el auténtico deseo de que lo disfrutara, ¡quería que lo recordara como algo hermoso! Por eso trató de… explorarla… no sólo se trataba de la obvia fricción, sino de conocerla por completo.

Besó su cuello, sus pechos; acarició su estrecha cintura, los mulos perfectos, la cadera que insistente aumentaba el vaivén.

Fue en ese sitio, en una pequeña zona que rozó, cuando ella se retorció.

No lo pensó demasiado y atendió ese punto mientras el ritmo se volvía más intenso.

L-Lo sentía, iba a terminar dentro de poco. Ella del mismo modo sólo podía emitir esos sonidos tan lindos y excitantes.

Si tan sólo pudieran estar en ese perfecto momento pro siempre…

…

…

Cuando terminó sintió un fuerte goce recorrerlo desde las piernas hasta la nuca. Samantha tuvo tantas contracciones que fue imposible no reconoce su orgasmo.

Fue tan hermoso… y con cuidado salió de su interior. Tiró el condón y se acurrucó con ella para cubrirse con la manta.

Su novia lo abrazó, buscó protección en él y compartieron una mirada que lo dijo todo, una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo que ambos cumplirían la promesa de estar juntos.

Eran las 16:00.


End file.
